Private School Diaries
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: After getting in a fight in his last school Kendall Knight is made to go to the private school, Creative Arts and leaving his best friend Logan behind at Newtown. While there he meets the King of Creative Arts, James Diamond. Now being in a school full of selfish people, Kendall has to decide if he can find a way back home or show James that he isn't the only star.
1. Knight Among Diamonds

Kendall made a face as he walked into the new private school he had been forced to enroll in. It was some place full of snobby rich kids that only depended on looks and money, everything else didn't matter. Not his type of place. He missed his old school, Newtown High, a school full of different types of people with different cliques and where money wasn't important. You had the kids that were smart, or the athletes (his group), the popular kids, and the stoners. There were other smaller groups around, but it was diverse. A lot different than this hell hole.

Everyone had the same uniform on, well the guys had pants and the girls had skirts, but it was still the same no matter how he looked at it or who was wearing it.

He felt trapped. He didn't know why his mother thought it would be good for him if he went to school here. He looked like everyone else, but he was an outcast as soon as he walked inside.

He missed Logan, his only friend back at Newtown. When he had told Logan that his mother was transferring him he acted like it was a great idea, but he could tell he was upset. At being left behind or not coming along, it didn't matter. They wouldn't be able to hang out as much and it really crushed the two of them.

Kendall walked down the hall, ignoring the eyes on him. He was used to people giving him looks or watching him back at his other school. He was the captain of the hockey team, so some people respected him, but he was also a fierce guy with a bad temper, so a lot of people were weary of him, knew not to piss him off.

That might be why he was here. At this damn school.

Because of his temper.

Some kid that tried to start something with Logan and he had jumped in the middle of it, kicking the kid's ass. Of course he had gotten in trouble and been expelled for having done it several times. And naturally the other kid had only got suspended for a few days.

Go figure.

He looked down at his new schedule and thought what Logan was up to, if he was okay by himself, if maybe he was going to hang out with Camille and Lucy. He approved of that, knew that anyone that wanted to start shit with him would have to deal with the wrath of two of the most vicious chicks he knew.

He had spent the whole time looking down and thinking that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, back home he didn't have to worry about it, people usually avoided him and gave him a wide berth. Here people didn't know or care who he was.

He walked right into someone and stumbled back.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!"

He dusted himself up and glancing up to see angry hazel eyes sizing him up. Kendall took a step back, determined not to cause a scene on his first day, "Sorry man." The guy straightened his shirt and tie, mumbling something about 'retarded idiots' and 'poor germs' and Kendall raised an eyebrow, wondering if maybe it was all targeted at him. If it was, he had heard worse insults. Those were nothing.

"You okay, Diamond?", some blonde girl walked up to his side and gave him a sympathetic look, as if someone had told him his puppy had died. He nodded, still looking pissed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He then looked at Kendall and he tried hard not to hold back a laugh at the anger on his face. He looked more like a spoiled child then an angry young man.

"Sorry, man.", Kendall repeated.

The guy didn't say anything and walked past him, making sure to bump into him.

The blonde turned and watched him walk away, trying to understand what his problem was. He had apologized. Maybe the guy was having a bad day.

And what kind of name was Diamond?

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

Kendall turned when he heard the voice to see a short Latino standing on the side, arms crossed and watching the brunette walk away.

"Seriously? Has anyone tried pulling the stick out of his ass?"

The Latino chuckled and walked over to Kendall and started leading him down the hall, he followed curiously, "You're new, so you don't know."

"Know what?"

"That guy that you walked into, he's James Diamond, also known as the King of Creative Arts."

"…this school has a king?"

The kid nodded, seemingly amused as well by the concept, "Yeah, he's always the lead male in all the plays, ends up with most of the solos in chorus, head of the student council, but I'm convinced they don't really council anything there, think they all take the time to fuck each other…oh! And he's also the nephew of the Dean and comes from the richest family in the city."

The guy was one of THOSE kind of people, was he?

Kendall nodded slowly, "So he's the Big Cohune around here." The kid nodded, "Oh yeah. Anyone that messes with him usually gets expelled by the Dean or ends up with social suicide."

"So are you in his group or-"

The kid shrugged, "We used to be friends, but last year he got really popular and it kind of got to his head…",for a moment sorrow flashed in his eyes and Kendall wanted to turn around and yell at this James Diamond kid for causing him to be sad. He looked like someone had told him that Santa Claus was fake.

Hell he looked like he might still believe in Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry to hear that…",he thought of Logan and hoped he could still hang out with him. Maybe he should text him.

"So…why are you here? We usually don't get transfers this late in the year."

Kendall looked back at him as he pulled out his phone and shrugged, expecting to answer the question some time throughout the day (he was starting to think he would just have to keep quiet), "I got expelled from my last school for kicking some guys ass for picking on my best friend." Usually when he told people about things like that they would avoid him, which was cool to him, but he really didn't want this kid to leave him alone, he seemed like the only person in the whole school that had a heart.

The kid's eyes lit up and he actually looked excited to hear the news. Kendall didn't know if he should be scared or not.

"Really!"

He nodded slowly, eyebrow raised at the joy spread across the Latino's face.

"Yeah, I got into a lot of fights at my last school. Most of them because of people picking on Logan…",he slumped his shoulders, again worrying about the genius. He quickly typed out a quick '_this school sux ass'_ to Logan and put his phone in his pocket as he looked back at the shorter young man.

"Oh wow! We don't get many fights here. Usually it's every rich kid for themselves…it's really dull…",he sighed and Kendall could see that the guy yearned for action, for an adrenaline rush. He didn't blame him. This place was dull.

"Really? That sucks…", he looked around to see a lot of people watching them, suspicious. They were seeing what the other kid was going to do, which he was curious about as well. Why was the kid risking talking to him?

"Yeah…the only entertainment here is the hockey team…"

Kendall's attention was completely caught and he ignored all the looks and all the people, focusing purely on the short Latino, "Did you say hockey?" The kid nodded, "Yeah! We have a hockey team. I'm part of it!", he gave a toothy grin that Kendall couldn't help smiling back at, "It's great. Top team in our league.", he then sized up the blonde, "What? Do you play?" He nodded, smile plastered on his face and he pointed at himself, pride flowing off of him, "You're looking at the hockey captain from Newtown High school." The kid's eyes widened and he could see horror in them, "…what?"

He looked around, as if someone could be easdropping, which they totally were, but he didn't actually care, "James is the team captain of the team here." It felt like someone had left the air out of his body. That stuck up bastard was the hockey team captain. Of course he was, he was at the top of everything, why not hockey as well.

Kendall slumped his shoulders, dreams of being part of the team gone, "Really?" The kid nodded, giving him a sympathetic look, "I can try to talk to him and the coach, see if I can get you a try out, but trust me, you might just end up on the bench the whole season…" Kendall never spent a game on the bench. He was always out on the rink, playing. Okay, so there was that time he got pissed off and mooned the opposing team because they were cheating, but they totally deserved it!

"Thanks…uh…I never caught your name…"

The Latino grinned, seeming to lighten up a bit, "I'm Carlos!" Kendall smiled and nodded, "Carlos. I'm Kendall." Carlos shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Kendall!" The blonde gave a nod of agreement then the warning bell rang.

Carlos made a face, as if the bell had interrupted their chat, "Should hurry to class, only have three more minutes…what's your first class?" Kendall pulled out his schedule and looked at it, "Uh…some drama class I think…" Carlos took the schedule and looked at it, "Sweet, we have the same class. Follow me." He turned and started down the hallway and Kendall smiled and followed after him.

Logan's day sucked. He had walked to school alone, didn't have anyone to really talk to during homeroom, English, or have someone to defend him in PE when they played dodge ball. He hadn't realized how much Kendall kept an eye on him until then. He felt bad for never telling him how much he appreciated his help, he had just considered him a friend, never a body guard.

He really hated that Kendall was gone and off to that fancy private school. He couldn't stand the thought of him being around all those rich and snobby kids. He kept worrying about Kendall becoming one of those kind of people. But he knew Kendall. He would never turn into someone like that.

He wasn't that shallow.

Kendall was one of those people that was himself and didn't care what people thought of him. He would probably keep all the people at a distance for a while. The people at that school were pretty scary themselves from what Logan had heard of them.

Though he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't have wanted to go there. It was a very famous art school in the city, almost all the kids that went to it often got jobs in film and tv. Some even got on Broadway or even got jobs as artists and musicians.

Yeah, Logan wanted to be a doctor, but he still felt like he would succeed at the school. Somehow.

He couldn't sing or dance and the only acting he had was from being part of any of Kendall's crazy plans and he was pretty sure those weren't credentials to being an actor.

He was at his locker when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out and saw it as a text message from Kendall. He grinned a bit as he looked at it.

'_this school sux ass'_

He chuckled to himself. Of course Kendall wouldn't like it.

'_I'm sorry you don't like the expensive private school.'_

He pocketed his phone before he gathered his books and closed his locker and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Camille and Lucy there. Camille looked sympathetic as Lucy looked unamused. He looked between them, confused, "…hi?"

"How has your day been without, Kendall?", Camille's voice had a tint of sadness to it and he felt like she thought was a small child. He wasn't. He was almost a grown man.

"Guys, I'm fine. It's not like he died or something.", he turned and started to walk away, heading to his biology class. The two girls followed after him and he felt like a loser, having them flank him on either side, almost making him feel like they were transporting him to the classroom safely. Had things gotten so bad that he had to have girls defend him?

"Just checking, I mean, you two were close."

Lucy had her hands in her pockets as she glanced at him with this look that told him that there was more to what she said.

"…we are best friends…yeah…"

He heard Camille sigh and could feel her eyes roll and turned to look at her, "What?"

"You're really dense…"

His shoulders slumped and he stared back forward trying to understand what she meant by it. He didn't understand. His best friend was off at another school, he hadn't died or moved to another state or something. They lived in the same neighborhood still. But he had hockey practice and what if Kendall was roped into some other after school thing or a team and couldn't make time for him? Maybe he should quit the team because Kendall was the only reason he joined in the first place.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

The two girls stopped walking and looked at each other. He turned around when he noticed that he was walking alone to see them having one of their silent conversations, looking at him every once in a while, "What is it now!" He hated this silent judging thing they did. It was like the eyes of God were looking at him and sizing him up, trying to figure out if he should go through the pearly gates or go down below to Hell.

If Camille and Lucy were the 'eyes of God' he knew he was screwed no matter what.

They seemed to finish their discussion and turned back to him. Camille gave a pleasant smile as Lucy crossed her arms.

"You like Kendall."

Logan stared at them, what they had said slowly running through his mind.

"…what?"

Lucy shook her head, looking irritated as Camille smiled a bit and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. We know. It's kind of hard not to."

He stared at her, his eyes widened in horror at the realization. He quickly backed away and turned on his heel, hurrying to class, "You two are crazy." Was he really that easy to figure out?

He briefly imagined Kendall finding out and that being part of the reason why he left to another school. He tightened his hold on his bag as he hurried down the hall.

"Logan! Come back here!", Camille called out to him, but he ignored her. If they knew by just being around him he just knew Kendall must have known. What if other people knew? He cast a look around and saw that no one was really paying him any attention; then again they never really did unless they wanted something or wanted to start something.

He stopped and took a deep breath, he was thinking about this way too much, letting his imagination take hold. Kendall wouldn't leave him because of that, he'd say something about it. He wouldn't just run off without an explanation.

Besides, Kendall was gone because of Mason, the meat head wrestler had jumped him when he had said he wouldn't be able to do his homework for him. Then Kendall swooped in and saved the day.

He couldn't help smiling at the thought of it, how Kendall always saved the day like he was Batman or something.

"Logan?"

He shook his head and snapped back to reality to see the two girls in front of him, giving him concerned looks. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, don't worry. You two have no idea-"

Lucy pointed at his shirt, "I think you were drooling." He looked down quickly to see for himself if he had in fact been 'drooling'.

He heard the rocker girl chuckle and looked back at her to glare, noticing he had been tricked, "Ha ha…real funny, Lucy…" She shrugged, smiling.

Camille pat his shoulder and urged him to start walking again, "Hey, cheer up. Everything is okay. You can trust us with the information. We won't tell anyone." Logan followed her, thinking about it again. If they already knew, there was no point in denying it.

Right?

He sighed a bit, knowing Lucy was following after them, "Yeah…"

"Yeah you like Kendall or are you just saying 'yeah you know you can trust us'?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Lucy before he shrugged, "…both?" He could feel Camille smile next to him and felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he neared his next class, "I'll see you guys later…"

The girls gave their 'byes' and he walked into the room and slumped down in his usual seat. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out as the other students filtered into the room.

'_Kay, so the school doesn't suck that much'_

He raised an eyebrow and texted back: '_What made you change your mind?'_

This time a reply came back quickly.

'_found someone that actually has a heart'_

He didn't understand, but he decided to humor Kendall.

'_That's good to hear.'_

He looked at his phone to wait for a reply but heard the door shut with a slam and quickly put his phone up when the teacher started talking. He felt his phone vibrate but didn't risk getting it out.


	2. Hockey Woes

"Who is that over by Carlos?"

James looked up from his lunch over where Carlos usually sat with Stephanie, "It's that guy that ran into me in the hall. He looked away, not wanting to look at him anymore or the laughter that seemed to surround the small table. He wasn't surprised that Carlos had befriended the guy; any person that couldn't stand James was an ally in Carlos's eyes.

"He's kind of cute."

Jo grinned. Mercedes, sitting next to her, nodded. Jett raised an eyebrow, "He's got an odd face in my opinion." Mercedes turned to him, "You think all guys have an odd face. The young man shrugged as he pulled out his phone to look at a text, "It's the truth." James snorted as he shoved his food away from him, appetite gone, "I don't like him."

Jo rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her celery, "You don't like him because he walked into you and also because Carlos is talking to him." It wasn't a lie. It was exactly why James didn't like him. The guy needed to know his place.

"What's going on?" Dak sat down with them. He was the only one that actually had real food. James and Jett had salads and healthy food whereas the two girls barely had anything. James thought he was pretty confident in himself to be eating the regular food at the school: today's menu was tacos. He was probably the only person in the school he respected, "The girls find that new kid cute." Dak raised an eyebrow and looked around, "What new kid?"

"The cute blonde with Carlos and Stephanie."

It didn't take long for Dak to find the one Mercedes was talking about. He watched the three at the table, "He's not bad looking." The two guys snorted in disagreement as the girls nodded. He turned to James and Jett, "You two, always feeling threatened when a new male face shows up."

"I am not threatened!"

"Have you seen his face?"

Dak just gave them a 'you see what I mean' look and turned his attention to his food.

James shook his head and leaned back in his seat as he looked around the lunch room again. Nothing of much interest was going on so his eyes landed back on Carlos, Stephanie, and the new kid. Carlos was a friendly person and always tried to be nice to everyone. It was his flaw. In this school you had to be careful. Didn't make the right friends you would end up with nothing. Yet there Carlos was, with Stephanie, the horror movie freak, and the rude new kid. He crossed his arms as he glared a bit. He didn't like him at all.

At lunch Kendall met with Carlos's friend, Stephanie. She was apparently in love with horror movies, gore, and anything scary, very different than the other people of the school who didn't appreciate those things. Just like with Carlos, he clicked with her immediately. She reminded him some of Lucy. At the thought he checked his phone. He had been texting Logan throughout the day to check on him, worried. He really missed him.

'Carlos sounds like a cool person.'

Kendall nodded to himself and replied to the text as Carlos and Stephanie talked about some homework they had due for some class he didn't know the name of and hoped he didn't have to participate in it.

'He is youd like him'

He closed his phone and jumped back into the conversation when he heard Carlos tell him something. "Huh?",he looked between him and Stephanie, confused.

"Diamond.",Stephanie looked back at her food with a huff, "Guy was staring over here." It took a moment for Kendall to know who she's talking about.

James Diamond.

He looked around the cafeteria and easily found him sitting with a group of people. If James had been staring at them he wasn't anymore. He was talking to one of the brunette guys next to him.

Kendall turned back to Stephanie and Carlos to see that he was still staring at them, "What are you doing?" Carlos squinted his eyes a bit, tongue sticking out to the side, "Trying to will his head to explode. Or maybe have his salad fall in his lap, doesn't matter which." He tore his eyes away with a grin and the blonde chuckled at him.

Carlos was an interesting person and easy to talk to. His attitude was contagious and he couldn't help being in a good mood around him. It reminded him how well he had gotten along with Logan when they had met. Then again they had been kids back then.

His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out, 'Is that a fact?'

He made a face at the text before answered with a 'Yea it is'

"Who are you texting?" Stephanie leaned over to get a look and the blonde looked at her. He put his phone in his pocket again as he waited for a reply, "My friend Logan. I left him in the hands of two fierce lesbians. I have to make sure he's okay." He grinned to himself. Carlos snickered, "Lesbians? He should be fine." The blonde nodded. Definitely. Camille and Lucy were pretty strong women; they didn't take shit from anyone. They'd keep an eye on Logan. They always did when he wasn't around. Logan hated the fact that he sometimes had to have girls to defend him, but he secretly loved that it was the two of them and not some other chicks.

"So, what was your other school like?" Stephanie crossed her arms on the table and eyed him. Kendall shrugged, "Just like this, except there weren't as many snobs." He cast a look around the school when he said it and this time he saw James staring at them. He debated on making a face on him but as soon as the thought entered his mind one of the girls at the table said something to the brunette and his eyes turned away from them. Kendall looked back at Stephanie and Carlos, "Nothing much really to tell about it."

He felt his phone vibrate and took it out to look at it.

'HI KENDORK! –C'

He chuckled and shook his head. He quickly text back 'Hi Camille' and looked around as the bell rang to indicate the end of lunch. He pocketed his phone yet again and threw his trash away. Carlos and Stephanie were on either side of him. He put an arm around both of their shoulders as they walked, "Alright, so you need to give me more ins and outs of the school."  
"One, James Diamond and his group are too be avoided."  
"Two, we're the most amazing meet you will ever meet."

"When did I stumble into Mean Girls?",Kendall raised an eyebrow at Carlos and got a grin in return.

"Thought it was fitting."

"That's because it was." Stephanie laughed lightly. The three headed down the hall, chatting happily with each other.

Logan closed his locker and started to leave. Camille and Lucy had left having plans already made. Camille had tried to get Logan to tag along but he was adamant on just being alone.

He unchained his bike and started home.

"LOGAN!"

He stopped, completely surprised when he saw Kendall racing towards him on his bike. Kendall was in his new uniform, which fit his lanky form perfectly. Logan could notice the way his tie was undone and surprised that it was even still around his shoulders and neck. The uniform was maroon in color, with a white button down that had the first two buttons undone, then to put it all together were ratty old vans that Kendall always wore that threw the whole thing off that Logan had to restrain himself from laughing at how utterly ridiculious and cute Kendall looked.

He smiled, "Are you taking the long way home?" Kendall stopped his bike next to his and grinned, "Maybe I am." Logan felt a swell of pride at the few words. Kendall had taken the time to come and walk home with him. He shoved him a bit, "You don't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to. I may be at another school but you are still my best friend."

And there it was. The pride again of having Kendall care so much for him but the disappointment of it being just as a friend. He did a good job of hiding his disappointment and only let his pride show, "Your loyalty rivals all others."

"Damn straight!",Kendall pounded his chest proudly causing Logan to laugh at him.

"So, your place or mine?"

"Yours. I know as soon as I get home my mom is going to bombard me with questions about my first day and I don't want to deal with it right now.",At that the blonde slumped a bit. Logan was certain that Kendall had had fun on his first day, but he also knew that Kendall being the person he was, probably didn't fit in as well, or just didn't bother with it. In that aspect they were a bit different. Whereas Kendall was himself and didn't give a shit what others thought about him, Logan tried to fit in a bit, only so he didn't have to deal with others giving him a hard time until he was pushed too far.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell weren't home when the two teens arrived at the house, which wasn't surprising. Mrs. Mitchell was always working on new ways to make her clients buy houses quicker and Mr. Mitchell was one of the head doctors at the local hospital and usually worked till early in the morning only to get up a few hours later to go back to work. It was kind of why Logan was so dependent on Kendall. He didn't really have anyone home most of the time so to have Kendall always there made him feel better. The boys took their shoes off in the foyer and carried their book bags into the living room. Logan sat on the sofa and Kendall unceremonously threw himself onto the ground with a groan.

"What are you doing?" Logan chuckled at him. Kendall stretched where he was, "Thinking of a way to not do homework." He always tried to convince Logan that they didn't need to do homework but it never really worked. Eventually Logan was telling Kendall how to do his homework ("No, Kendall, I'm not doing it for you." "Oh come on!") and then they would go and raid the fridge and watch whatever mindless television they could ("No! I am not watching a documentary on the history of river dancing, Logan.") and then figure out what to make for dinner before Kendall had to head home and tell his mother about his day.

After finally just ordering pizza and devouring the whole thing in a span of ten minutes, Kendall grabbed his bag, "I better get going. Tomorrow Carlos is going to tell me if he was able to get me a try out for the hockey team." Logan looked at him surprised, "Really? Carlos plays hockey?" Kendall nodded. The brunette wasn't surprised that he was able to befriend a hockey player, he just had that talent.

"Yeah, he said he was going to see what he could do, but he isn't sure it'll work."

"How come?",Kendall was one of the most talented hockey players Logan had ever seen, there was no way he'd fail a try out. If anything, he'd blow everyone away. But then again, maybe his love for the blonde was making things play out ten times better in his head.  
"Cause that damn James guy is the captain..."

Logan blinked, "...who?"

Kendall huffed and crossed his arms, "There's this fucking rude asshole that apparently runs the whole school. He's the hockey captain and I 'ran' into him apparently when he was the one not paying attention to where he was going and I just don't like him."

The look and tone in his voice almost made Logan laugh. Kendall had gone through the same thing when they were younger. They were in peewee hockey and the coach's son was looking forward to being captain because his dad was the coach and Kendall had gone on and on about how it wasn't fair if he got to be captain and that everyone should vote to see who was captain and wouldn't shut up about it for a week. Then it had been hilarious to watch the look of surprise on both boy's faces when Kendall had been chosen as captain."

He was just that kind of person.

"Well, I think you'll do great. You're a great hockey player and I bet in no time they will make you captain.",Logan smiled as he spoke, watching admiration, or what he hoped, spread over the blonde's face.

"Thanks, Logie. I'll try to talk to you tomorrow!"

With that the blonde ran out of the house and over to his bike. Logan watched him through the window and sighed. You had been thinking ever since he found out that Kendall was going to the new school that he should tell him how he felt, that he should let him know in case someone took him away. Stole him and kept them for himself. But each time he saw him he thought of how he almost always had a smile on his face and how he was always in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin that.

He needed Camille and Lucy's help.

James went home, like he always did, to an empty house and dropped his bag at the door, knowing that the maid would get it and when ever he got up the next morning it would be waiting on his desk for him to grab.

His mother had a meeting on the other side of town and his dad was on a business trip. His parents were hardily home at the same time anymore. He was waiting for the divorce to be brought up, or at least mentioned to his face. He had heard it talked about quietly through maids and servants, but his parents hadn't actually told him. Not like he actually cared. His dad had brought some women home, claiming they were assistants or new clients that he was working deals with, but James wasn't stupid. He could hear them fucking down the hall. His mom was all business, never bringing home 'assistants' or 'clients'. When she talked to James it was always about work and how one day it would all be his and he would sit quietly and not say a word, because if he did it would end in an argument and he wouldn't see his mother longer then usual. Or she would talk to his dad, for once, and he would tell James that he could do whatever he wanted with his life, as long as he knew he was part of the Diamond family and he would always be considered special.

And each time he would hear it he would just think 'Fuck you and fuck mom and fuck your ideals.'

He used to have Carlos. Used to go to him and tell him all his worries and rant and rave to him about all the shit his parents put on him and how his cousin Suzie Something and his uncle Johny Whatsit would do something against the families wishes and suddenly vanish and how he was never going to be like his family and live his life. Then something happened and he was in the circle. He was the star. And it was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough.

Then he got rid of Carlos because star's didn't need friends that would hold them back and betray them.

"James!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he recognized the call of one of the maids. He turned, "What is it, Jenny?" The girl was one of the younger maids in the house, one hired by his father and he was certain she had only been hired after sleeping with him. Which explained why she was still around, she had broken so many things and spilled several things on his mother since she had been there that he didn't understand why she hadn't been fired. Despite that she was a nice person, as much as he liked to keep his distance from her. The first time he had met her she ended up breaking his foot. It took a long time for him to warm up to her.

"Your old friend Carlos came by a little while before you got here."

He didn't understand what it was, how he felt horrible for not being home on time, but then pushed it away. He rolled his eyes.

"What did he want?",he probably wanted to talk to him about the new kid, whoever he was. He didn't know what it was, but the guy got on his nerves.

"He wanted to know if the new kid, uh...Kendall!...could try out for the hockey team. He wanted to ask you because you are the captain. Apparently the guy was the hockey captain at his last school. That's all.",Jenny smiled, like she was doing a good deed. James didn't blame her. She didn't know the whole thing between him and Carlos.

He shook his head as he turned to walk off, "Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. I know the coach won't be up for it."

"Of course..." He didn't have to look at her to notice the confusion in her face. Not that he really cared. He just walked to his room and plopped down on his bed when he entered, enjoying the goose feather comforter, the silk sheets, the smell of freshly cleaned linen. He sighed.

Carlos hadn't come by since that one day...

"KENDALL!"

Kendall jumped awake, almost falling out of his bed as Katie stood next to it, hands on her hips, glaring at him, "WHAT THE HELL, KATIE!?" His sister raised an eyebrow at him, "Mom has been calling you to wake up. You need to get to school!" The blonde rolled over and looked at his clock and felt his eyes widen. He jumped out of his bed and almost skipped to his closet, "I"m going to be late! I need to meet Carlos before school and see if he could get me a try out!" Katie shook her head at her older brother and walked out of the room, muttering to herself.

Kendall quickly threw on his uniform, trying to do the tie but after getting it knotted several times he gave up and hurried out downstairs with his bag.

"Kendall! About time you got-"

"Going to be late! Love you mom!", Kendall kissed her cheek, not listening to anything she was saying as he rushed past her and outside, hoping on his bike and taking off quickly to school.

Carlos looked at his watch as kids started to walk past him into the school, bell about to ring. The day before when he went to James' house he hadn't been surprised to know he hadn't been there. It kind of answered his question because when he went to ask the coach about Kendall the guy had told him that they had enough and he didn't have time for try out's because they were too far into the season, which Carlos knew was bullshit.

He sighed and was about to head inside when he heard a loud 'clank' followed by a severe "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!' and looked to see Kendall at the bike rack, glaring at some guy that had probably gotten in his way (him being the only person at the school that took a bike, he would believe it). He grinned to himself. Kendall was an odd one. In some way's he reminded him of how James used to be before he had decided to become a fucking asshole.

Jerk.

Kendall secured his bike and rushed over to Carlos, panting slightly, "Hey!" Carlos smiled a bit, watching as he bent over to catch his breath, he chuckled, "Hey." He waited till the blonde evened out his breathing and straightened up, "So...I talked to the coach-" He didn't get to finish as Kendall's green eyes became eager, "AND!? WHAT DID HE SAY!?" The Latino felt bad for giving him bad news but knew he couldn't lie, because everyone would possibly kill him, and he liked being alive thank you very much, "Coach say's we're too far in the season to do try outs..." Watching the slump in the taller boy's shoulders he felt like he had kicked someone's puppy, which was wrong because Carlos would never kick a puppy.

Well, there had been that one puppy. And it hadn't really been a puppy. More like a vicious dog that had tried to bite his face off.

But that's another story. Right now the story was the way Kendall looked all defeated.

Kendall didn't know if he wanted to punch someone in the face or curl up and die. Which ever, it sounded horrible. He always had hockey, it was the one thing he knew he was good at. Now he couldn't do it. Not unless he found a non-school related team, but those always sucked and he didn't want to be the only good person on a crappy team.

"Well...fuck..."

Carlos pat his back, "I'm sorry. I went to James's house to ask him about it but he wasn't there." He felt a swell of anger at the thought. He had always been there for James, then when he had needed him the bastard was nowhere in sight. Carlos didn't like to blame people or be a hateful person, but with James it was hard not to be. He had his reasons and they were damn good reasons.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for asking though, I appreciate it."

"Any time.",he looked around at all the people and pointed over his shoulder, "We should get to class."

"Logie!" Logan barely had time to react before Camille threw an arm around his shoulders and started walking down the hall with him. He grinned, "Hey."

"Talk to Kendall today?",she went to get his phone out of his pocket. He ducked out from under her arm before she could get it, "I saw him yesterday after school." Camille gave an impressed look, "Ooh? Really? Did he run all the way from his school to here to walk you home." Logan blushed faintly, "No." He looked at his feet as he headed down the hall, "He road his bike."

Camille gave him a big grin, "Is that so?"

"Yes.",he straightened up, determined to show that it wasn't a big deal as he reached his classroom. But Camille could always read Logan, more so then anyone else which terrified the fuck out of him. The girl followed him into the room, "Anything happen?"

"No.",Logan made his way to his desk, "We went to my place, hung out for awhile then he went home, complaining about some...guy." He sat down and Camille took her seat next to his, "Some guy?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Let me guess, he made quite the impression the first day."

Logan snorted and nodded. Kendall was someone who didn't change for anyone and if someone had a problem with it, then...well...they had a problem...

"It had to do with hockey I think. You know how he is."

"I didn't think about that. Joining a new hockey team, that's going to be fun."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he's going to be joining. Apparently him and the guy don't get along at all. And he's the team captain."

He glanced over at the girl as she sucked in a breath, "Damn, I bet he's taking that well."

Logan didn't say anything. He didn't have to. They both knew that Kendall was NOT taking it that well.

The brunette pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Kendall, now really curious.

'What did the guy say about hockey?'

He caught Camille's grin as he put his phone away and could tell she knew what he had done. He hated that she could read him so well.

"Damn, I bet Diamond said something to the coach before you got to talk to him.",Stephanie sighed as she listened to Carlos talk about asking the coach if Kendall could join the team. The Latino nodded, "I think so too. It's really kind of shitty..." Carlos knew James, knew when he did something to protect his own ass. If he didn't like someone he made sure he ruined whatever it was they wanted to do. It wasn't hard to figure it out. Carlos had gone to talk to James, James hadn't been there, he had told Jenny, Jenny had told James, and James had called the coach and told him.

"Maybe I should quit the team and boycott it."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "And what would that accomplish?"

"That I don't want to deal with them and they have one less player."

Stephanie smirked, "Carlos, I have an idea that would please everyone, besides Diamond."

In the old days Carlos wouldn't have bothered pissing off James, thought it was a waste of time, but the thought that everyone would be happy besides James was kind of intriguing. And it would help Kendall. Kendall was a pretty cool guy, someone that really needed to show everyone that they needed to give him a chance.

"What do you have in mind?"


End file.
